Tentomon (Adventure)
|partner=Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi |fresh=Pabumon |in-training=Motimon |rookie='Tentomon' |champion=Kabuterimon |ultimate=MegaKabuterimon (Red) |mega=HerculesKabuterimon TyrantKabuterimon }} Tentomon is Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi's partner in the Digimon Adventure continuity. Appearance Tentomon resembles an enormous . He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats. Fiction Anime Tentomon first appears in Digimon Adventure when Motimon Digivolved into Tentomon to protect Izzy from a . Tentomon admires his partner, Izzy, greatly for his curiosity and intelligence. Tentomon himself is a precocious and witty Digimon who displays intelligence and wit to match his human partner. In the Japanese version, he speaks in the Yamato's Father: K... Kansai-ben... . Tentomon became friendly with Izzy's family during the Battle with Myotismon. Tentomon also appears in the Digimon movie Our War Game! and the sequel Revenge of Diaboromon to fight against . Tentomon is created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the . When he is a connected to Crest of Knowledge, the attack the facility where he is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. He is taken to File Island, where he hatches into Pabumon who eventually digivolves into Motimon. During this time, he plays with the other Digimon as he holds the that belongs to Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, waiting for his partner's arrival. One day, the Digivices suddenly vanish into the sky, heralding the coming of their partners. Motimon and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi eventually meets up with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Koromon until a Kuwagamon attacks them. Hiding in a tree to escape, the four eventually meet up with the rest of the DigiDestined, who attend the same summer camp as Tai and Izzy: Sora Takenouchi and , Yamato "Matt" Ishida and , Mimi Tachikawa and , Joe Kido and , and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and . Unfortunately, Kuwagamon attacks them once more but Motimon, alongside the other Digimon, digivolves to his Rookie form to protect his partner and becomes Tentomon. Though strong, Kuwagamon is still stronger, and they are thrown off a cliff. --> Attacks *'Super Shocker' (Petit Thunder): Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna. *'Final Spin': Tentamon rolls and surrounds himself with electricity Other Forms The name "Tentomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Tentomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Tentomon assumes JikoChuumon as a joke form in Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown using the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers